


[Podfic] Served

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Angels were made to serve.Crowley was an angel, once.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	[Podfic] Served

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAbsalom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Served](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979326) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Served-e8t34j)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Served)


End file.
